100 Moments
by womanking
Summary: Coleção de one-shots, inspirados nos Royai 100 themes.


"Havoc, você não presta"

Estas foram as palavras ditas por Breda, enquanto o colega colocava o escritório de cabeça pra baixo. Mexia nas gavetas, mesas, até mesmo em papeis dentro do lixo. Sem o menor cuidado, o louro remexia todas as coisas enquanto o chefe não aparecia e a Primeira Tenente estava de folga – com os dois fora do local, teoricamente, a patente maior era a** dele**.

E este _abusava_ do poder momentanio que tinha.

Pediu para que Fuery ficasse de guarda na porta, para caso o Coronel Mustang aparecesse sem aviso; Falman foi mandado para o centro fazer alguma coisa trivial e Breda ficava na sala com ele, ajudando a procurar alguma – qualquer – prova.

"Eu posso perguntar porque estavamos aqui, bagunçando o nosso ambiente de trabalho?" Breda perguntava enquanto encarava um Havoc afobado.

"Estou procurando algo" Havoc respondeu, sem olhar para o colega, abrindo gavetas freneticamente.

"Sabia que eu adoro quando você é _direto_ desse jeito?" Ironizou Breda que logo recebeu uma careta de desaprovação do colega "O que exatamente estamos a procurar, senhor?"

"Você nunca viu como Hughes diz todas as vezes que ele vêm aqui que o Coronel precisa de uma boa esposa?" Havoc finalmente perguntou.

"Sei, mas o que ele tem a ver com isso?!"

"Tudo. Bem, eu também acho que o Coronel deveria arrumar uma boa esposa" Ele afirmou e acabou recebendo um olhar confuso de Breda. "E quem sabe ela esteja mais próxima do que achamos. Ela pode até mesmo trabalhar na Central."

"Eu ainda não saquei"

Havoc revirou os olhos, não acreditando que Breda não tinha entendido o que ele tinha dito ainda.

"O que eu estou dizendo é que estou a procura de algo que prove que o Coronel e seu _'homem de confiança'_ foram feitos um para o outro. Sinceramente, eu achei que todo mundo sabia, até mesmo você"

"Claro que eu sabia." Breda murmurrou "Eu só não entendi o que você bagunçando as coisas tem a ver com isso" Ele sentou-se na sua mesa e começou a olhar para a janela "Se tem algum tipo de prova, não estaria aqui e sim, no apartamento de um deles. Não no escritório"

"É creio que você está certo, eu só..." Havoc parou momentaniamente ao ver um envelope escondido bem no fundo da gaveta do Coronel.

"Havoc?"

Não era um envelope militar – não, era algo diferente. Tinha um misto de cores como rosa, azul e amarelo com o primeiro nome da Tenente Hawkeye nele. Ele abriu cuidadosamente, e percebeu que tinha uma carta dentro.

"Havoc? O que é isso?!"

Mergulhado pela curiosidade, o oficial militar louro ao menos respondeu o ruivo. Pegou a carta e começou a lê-la. Alguns minutos depois, Breda pensou em quebrar o silêncio falando algo, mas antes que ele fizesse isso, Jean deixou cair seu cigarro e abriu um sorriso largo.

"Eu achei! ACHEI!" Havoc gritava enquanto não acreditava no que lia "Isso prova! Prova tudo!"

"Você poderia me explicar pelo menos o que você achou?!" Breda perguntou enquanto tentava colocar Havoc nos eixos para que ele explicasse.

"É uma carta de amor de _você-sabe-quem_.Parece que ele está pedindo uma certa pessoa em casamento."

"Mesmo? Quem?" Breda perguntou, e quando Havoc ia dizer quem era, ele parou graças a voz de alguém.

"Isso não é da conta de vocês"

Os dois homens tinham certeza que quem estava no escritório e lentamente viraram pra tras. Eles engoliram a seco quando viram o Coronel Roy Mustang em pé, atras deles "Agora por gentileza, poderiam me dizer porque esse lugar está uma zona?"

* * *

"O que?!"

"Não precisa ficar nervosa" ele disse, enquanto tomava uma longa dose de chá "Eu mandei eles arrumarem o local. Você deveria ter visto a cara deles, tive que me segurar pra não rir"

"Tem certeza que foi só os dois?"

"Tenho sim." Roy fez uma careta ao lembrar de algo "Mas algo me deixou curioso – Havoc. Não parava de sorrir. Perguntei milhões de vezes, mas ele só respondia "Nada, chefe""

"Eu sei a razão...É uma carta linda"

"E eu estou feliz de ter recebido um sim como resposta" Roy deu um meio sorriso, enquanto parecia estar tendo uma recordação.

"Como eu poderia dizer não?" Riza Hawkeye sorria para o marido enquanto este a observava. "Mas ele ao menos viu quando a carta foi datata?"

"Acho que não" Roy respondeu, enquanto tomava mais chá. "Não dei tempo pra ele processar muito bem a informação.

"Pretende fazer alguma coisa sobre o Havoc?" Riza perguntou.

"Bem digamos que se ele dizer alguma coisa, terá sérios problemas com uma proibição de cigarros no escritório." Roy deu um sorriso maldoso e logo lembrou-se de algo. "Mas mudando um pouco de assunto – você já colocou as crianças pra dormir?"

* * *

Quem procura, acha; num acesso de curiosidade, Jean Havoc descobre mais do que deveria sobre **Military Personnel.**


End file.
